iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Update on Stefanie March 2nd, 2019
Hi All! It's Stefanie Superstar! Just wanted to give everyone a little update again! I am still with John. This year, in May we will be together for 4 years. I got a Promise Ring from him on Christmas 2018. I really want to get engaged and married to him. I want him to live with me. We weren't sure if we were going to buy our own house together or not. We more than likely will be staying here at the house I have been living in. I really want him to live with me, we already have a bed together and things most couples have who live together. He just needs to move in. I have had a (new?) job since August 2016, as a Daycare Aide at Bethlehem Area School District. I love working with the kids, it is a great job for me! It's a lot of fun. I play cards with them, watch them, and make sure they are getting along, behave, and are safe. I would love to get this Wiki bopping like it was in 2012 and 2013! We used to be here: Me, Amie, Anthony, Connor, Curtez, Matthew, Chase, Evelyn. The good old days! And MANY other users who used to be here editing. Those days were great. I would love to get back to them. Todays is my Aunt Dolly's birthday! She is 90 years old today! I do still talk to Paul as well. I do not go to see him in a long time. In July 2018 I bought a new car, a Toyota Corolla. Paul is angry because he does not like non-American cars. I should make a page with my car! His name is Silver Lightning. I also still have the Chevrolet Cavalier, Martin Junior also! Margaret and I still talk and she is still my neighbor. Jyerr is 8 years old. He is stil my little buddy, making me laugh! Sad news: January 28th, 2019, it was announced that the owners of Martin Tower want to take him down!! I am heartbroken by the news. From 2013 until now, I have loved Martin, really wanted to save him. Ran my "Save Martin Tower" pages on Facebook and Twitter. Taken so many pictures of him and spent so much time with him. Seems those days are numbered. I have my good and bad days still. Some days I am okay, other days I am heartbroken and depressed. Lately I have been playing so much Ariana Grande. I want to make a page about her! Her songs are amazing! I may add some update pictures on here as well. Thanks for reading! #iamasuperstar (talk) 01:50, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Pictures 53315490_2283121141739645_4026092413306011648_o.jpg|John got me my 1st patch for my headliner in my car. LOL! He is obsessed with them! 51489263_2235728113145615_3810634764721848320_o.jpg|Breaking my heart. :( 52686625_303869123533579_8199431922019991552_n.jpg|Picture I took of Martin lately. Still looking good, but damaged. :( 52854032_391463811652794_4291437786365427712_n.jpg|Poor Martin. :( 52653283_576947369440594_85481102004715520_n.jpg|Now I am starting to hope he can't feel pain....that would hurt! :( 46513366_2140073349377759_9075871534081376256_o.jpg|John and I Thanksgiving 2018. 34888968_1905688589482904_3241033397312684032_o.jpg|John and I on a Cruise ship to Bermuda in June 2018. 52363058_2266611560057270_5438692983568334848_o.jpg|My new car, 2002 Toyota Corolla! :) My fave pic of him, he looks like Gold here! 40042193_2027097640675331_6955820933122621440_o.jpg|Me with my two cars! :) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Updates Category:John Category:Pictures Category:Cars Category:Martin Category:2019